buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buzz Out Loud dictionary
Here is the dictionary for the many non dictionary words used on Buzz Out Loud. Here is the Category:Buzzwords page. =Instructions for Defining a Word= #Find the letter that the word is under and press edit - or edit the whole page and type: * Wordname: short definiton. If you don't know what some of the symbols in the code do, see the bullets below. #Alphabetize your word. #Save the page #Check to see if you word is in the Category:Buzzwords list. If it isn't see the article on What to do to the topic page to get the word on that list. Note: it can only be on the list if it has a page on the subject. *The pound sigh will add the next number in the line and create an indent. *Don't put a extra line between each word because it will mess up the numbering if you do. *The 2 brackets around the word will link to the page on the wiki for that word. *Even if there isn't a page for that word, put the brackets around it anyway so if someone decides to create a page for that word, the word you have inserted will automatically be linked to it (the link will be red if there is no page). *Put three apostrophes around the word to make it bold. Also bold the semi-colon. *Once you insert a word into the dictionary, you can add you wiki username ,or the username you use most often even if you don't have a wikia account, to the Contributors section. The format for this is, # username. If you see a link that is red, that means that there isn't a page for that term. Please expand the wiki and create a page for a term that doesn't already have a page. Please do not put names in the dictionary even if they are read on the show unless a word in referring to a person. What to do to the topic page #If there is a page for a word - click on the link #Add this tage to the end of the page Category:Buzzwordsso it is categorized as a Buzz word. #Also add the External links section (if it isn't already there by typing in External links ) to the bottom of the page and then type in the external links section, Buzz Out Loud Dictionary Refrence. After the pound sign at the end of the URL, put in the first letter (capitalized) in that space and then the link will link to the letter section that the word is in. Here is an example of what the code for topic page should look like: External links #Buzz Out Loud Dictionary Refrence Category:Buzzwords Category:Topics Category:Index Category:Article stubs Note: only use "Category:Article stubs" and " " if the article needs improvment. Also, Remember to add the first letter of the word after the # sign in the URL. =The Buzz out Loud dictionary= A * Awesful: Used to describe something that you have mixed emotions about. When describing Snakes on a Plane on the first ever Buzz Out Loud Movie Review, a passer by coined the phrase which is a mix between awesome and awful. B * Bajillion: similar to gazillion, mostly used by Molly Wood * Best Buy Guy: The voice-over artist who reads the Best Buy sponsorship ad. See Also, Earthlink Guy * Blendle: 'A replacement for the term "mash-up", first coined in episode 561. C * 'Cooley Rant: Brian Cooley's loud, off the cuff, and opinionated remarks directed almost always (but not entirely limited to) the rediculousness of both space and Europeans. * Crowdsourcing: Looking to the public for ideas or solutions. * Culture of Ownership: Molly's phrase for overzealous protection of copyrights and intellectual property. Also the title of Molly's non-CNET affiliated blog on the subject. D * Dr. M: a playful reference to DRM (Digital Rights Management) and its often negative effects on innocent consumers of media. Doctor M has been depicted in comic book art as the archnemesis of Buzztown, and personified by callers as a classic Jungian villain who nominated himself for mayor-overlord. * Doofie: Cuss-word alternative used by Molly to describe a self-destructive TV Episode License Agreement (in Episode 822). *'Derka Derka Noise:' noise heard on speaker caused by a GSM phone E * Earthlink Guy: The person who read Earthlink ads before he instead started reading Best Buy ads. The man who predated him was also known by this name, remembered for his single commercial about Earthlink's "lightning fast" service. See also, Best Buy Guy * Eleventy Billion: a Lot - as in "Nintendo is going to sell Eleventy Billion DS'" F G H *[[Hot Breath Voice|'Hot Breath Voice']]: Coined by Jason on Gadgettes but sometimes referred to on BOL, this is the ultra-breath-y, low pitched, sometimes creepy voice that can be achieved by exhaling hot breath from deep within your lungs as you speak in a low pitch. I * [[In the chatroom|'"In the chatroom"']]: The brainchild of Brian Tong, this song is often performed during the pre/post show on the live video stream at CNET Live. It features a beat-boxed hip hop beat and the simultaneous uttering of "In the Chatroom" to the beat by everyone in the studio. A remix was later penned by Dan Lueders and was attached to the end of Episode 1018. * In the wild: When a much-talked about yet little-used gadget is seen in the possession of any person not in the tech industry or tech media e.g. "I just saw an Amazon Kindle in the wild!" Also, malware which has actually been deployed, rather than merely postulated by researchers. * Interesting: The single word spoken by Veronica to indicate that she had nothing to contribute to the current topic and that Tom and Molly should move on to the next. Often pronounced \IN-ter-est-ting\ J * JaMoTo: The portmanteau for Ja'son, '''Mo'lly, 'To'm. JaMoTo is also a sea turtle that was adopted by Buzz Out Loud. * '''JaMoTo & Co.: Reference to the regular hosts and any arbitrary guest co-host(s). * JaMoRa: Ja'son, '''Mo'lly, 'Ra'fe. Used in 2010 upon Rafe's ascent to the role of full-time host with Molly and Jason. * '''JaMoTo??: Same as JaMoTo, but with the first two letters of a specific guest's name. * [[JaNaTo|'JaNaTo']]: Ja'son, '''Na'tali, 'To'm. Used during the first half of 2009 while Natali was a full time host on the show. * '''Janky: Denotes something as being broken or not well made. Example: "The 3G iPhone reception is Janky" K L * Linux Chaser: In an attempt to add balance to the extreme coverage of Apple and the first generation iPhone, hosts promised to follow three Apple-related stories in a row with a Linux story, dubbed "the Linux Chaser". This plan did not last for long due to the overwhelming number of Apple-related stories, the dearth of buzz-worthy Linux stories, and listener complaints. A listener-contributed jingle eclipsed and outlived the chaser itself. The words of this theme are simple, "Its the Linux Chaser!" MP3 * Love the Show: Required and often mocked signature line for any email, voice mail, or voice mail like communication. M * [[Magnetic field|'Magnetic field']]: Molly's admission during multiple occasions that she brings with her the ability to disable, destroy and deactivate technology simply by being in the same room as said technology. * [[Merritt Segue|'Merritt Segue']]: A song written by a fan of BOL that is sometimes used to denote a successful and particularly awesome Tom Merritt segue from one story to another. This song is not played very often due to the fact that it has the tendency to destroy the magic of the segue and throw the rest of the story off kilter. * Mew Pew: The noise made by cats equipped with lasers. * Mollyrant: When Molly Wood directly addresses her thoughts out loud to other persons, products, or organizations often in an 'angry' tone. The Molly Rant sound is also something that Jason Howell usually plays while Molly is ranting. Here is the Molly Rant Theme N * Nerd Voice: Speaking with a very prominent lisp when explaining something technical or generally nerdy with unnecessary overly technical wording. Mostly commonly used by Molly Wood Great example in the email section of episode 1182. Also see Molly-Woods-Nerd-Voice O P *[[Pew Pew|'Pew Pew']]: The sound of a laser gun. Q R * Reality Distortion Field: The optimism, excitement, and goodwill surrounding a product/service announcement wherein any negative aspects are downplayed or ignored altogether. * Redonkulous: Used to describe a situation or action that is more than ridiculous. Often used by Molly. S * Snakes on a Plane or S.O.A.P: 1. Based on the title of a extremely over hyped movie of the same name, this phrase implies a product that promises to do so much and be so great that it can never meet expectations. An example of this use is the original iPhone. 2. Before the Snakes on a Plane movie was released the term indicated a completely unforeseeable situation or event. Similar to Murphy's Law, Snakes on a Plane implied that you can never know what can happen. This is probably from the quote in the movie, "You know all those security scenarios we ran? We're smack in the middle of one we didn't think of." Snakes on a Plane was first mentioned on episode 150 "Snakes on a Podcast" which was recorded Jan. 24 2006. * [http://www.spectaclefest.com/ Spectaclefest]: An expo that was designed to regain the lost spectacle of the once-great E3 and deliver it to the throngs of people left out of the smaller, wimpier E3 Expo. Listeners pledged support and funding for the biggest, baddest festival in the history of the world. Each year, Spectaclefest is scheduled to happen, but no year has been strong enough to support such a grand festival and as of yet, Spectaclefest has yet to actually take place. T * Tooly: an act, word, person etc that resembles a tool. * These troubled times: (Sometimes: In these troubled economic times) A Drinking game related to Buzz out Loud. U V * Visty: to look or act like or have(or soon get) the same reputation vista has. In other words to be vista-esque W * Wah Waah: Melodic universal mark of failure which is normally sounded by Molly Wood when some piece of tech fails at a critical moment or somebody makes a ridiculous decision based on lack of technical insight. Please note that the first part of this definition was provided by Joe an emailer from . Later used to imitate the Sad Trombone sound. * Well, Actually: A phrase used by the Buzz Out Loud Listeners. Used when correcting something said on the show. X Y Z